Not in Kansas anymore
by The Wendigo King
Summary: Adam Jensen had made his choice in Panchea, however before all hope was lost he is transported to another world. As a cyborg from another world Jensen must now find a way to survive and adapt to a world very different from his own. However this world also has its shadows and secrets, can a fallen Icarus rise once more?


_Disclaimer : I don't own either Goblin Slayer or The Deus Ex game series, nor do I own any of their characters. Goblin Slayer belongs to Kumo Kagyu and The Deus Ex series belong to Eidos Montréal._

* * *

Upon hearing the disruption of Panchea around him Adam had believed that it was the end. He didn't know how it had happened; he had chosen to shift the blame to the anti-aug extremists from The Humanity Front by editing Hugh Darrow's speech in the transmission.

Over the past few months even with all the hardships he had been through and all the difficult decisions he had made, his augs had always been reliable to him, not once had he fallen to the temptation of using his augs for his own selfish needs over the lives of innocent people. So he had decided to give humanity the benefit of the doubt, after all technology was the one thing that had enabled mankind to get so far.

'Every time we met an obstacle, we used creativity and ingenuity to overcome it. The cycle is inevitable…but will the outcome always be good? I guess that will depend on how we approach it.'

Sarif was right, he knew Adam would pick the right choice and this act no matter how wrong it may seem was necessary for the greater good.

It was obvious from the start, technology and messing with human nature through cybernetics wasn't the problem. No. The problem was the Illuminati and their manipulation over society not science and technology itself, it would have been crazy to tell everyone the truth as doing so would have taken humanity back to the stone age. All he had to do now was to let civilization run its course and humanity would face the new challenges of this technology just like all the others.

The only regret he had was not being able to see it. Adam looked around frantically as the sound of water started to gush in and the structure began to shake, he hadn't done this but likely the damage done to Panchea was too much and it was breaking down around him.

All of a sudden before Adam could do anything a bright flash of light began to envelop around him similar to the Icarus system except even brighter and without the electric charges.

" What is this? Another dormant aug Sarif had installed inside me?" Adam spoke up finally, a long time had passed inside his head when thinking about his previous decision and it wasn't just a product of CASIE.

The light had gotten a lot brighter, a normal human would have needed to shield his eyes but Jensen's eyes were already augmented and also out of reflex Adam's eye shields covered them similar to dark shades one wears under a sunny day.

He had received no notification of this new development by his HUD.

And then the light began to slowly subside and just as mysteriously as it had appeared it was gone.

* * *

Adam was no longer in Panchea as he looked around him and found himself in the middle of a large forest.

"This can't be real." Adam was stunned as it was no longer day but night and before his very eyes he could see two moons instead of one, one red and the other green.

No matter how hard he tried to tell himself the vision remained the same, however he had to accept reality as his HUD had shown no problems to his vision. He tried contacting Pritcher, but the line was dead just like when he was alone inside that container on his way to that facility in Singapore.

Whether he liked it or not he was now more alone than ever transported to some unknown alien planet like some B grade sci-fi movie.

"First the Illumimati and now this? What could have done this? Aliens?" Adam mouthed off a string of curses under his breath as a cold feeling began to develop in the pit of his stomach. Not fear as CASIE took care of that, but a sort of despair similar to how he felt when he lost Katrina and learned about Megan's betrayal.

All of a sudden he detected movement through his sensors, Adam pulled out the Hurricane TMP-18 and went into stealth mode through his cloak augmentation. And what he saw was the most outlandish scene he had ever witnessed second only to that room full of moving anatomy models where he had killed Namir, it was an old fashioned carriage being pulled by horses however the ones controlling them weren't human.

'Little green men. Just great, I've been abducted by aliens.' the cyborg mentally groaned. He moved quickly away to a nearby tree and hid behind it shutting down the cloak to conserve power. He noticed that there were over a dozen of them, fourteen in total and that they were armed with what looked like stone spears and wooden bows with stone arrow heads which were confirmed by his HUD a moment later.

'That's strange. You would think they would be more advanced considering I was teleported. Unless they weren't the ones doing it. I need to follow them and see where E.T takes me, hopefully whatever alien civilization that runs this planet hasn't figured out where I am.'

Just then Adam's ears heard the unmistakable but loud sounds of crying and sniffling. To his bewilderment one of those toddler sized green creatures pulled up the back flaps of the carriage's tent showing very human women and children inside, the alien smirked and spoke in a strange language to one of his fellow companions and then the two of them pulled away what looked like a woman and a little girl, a mother and daughter, he didn't need CASIE to know that they were obviously related, had affection for one another and were scared of their alien overlords.

What that thing did next however made Jensen's blood get hot with rage even as CASIE stabilized his impulsive thoughts and helped him to concentrate and remain focused on his task.

"No you don't. Son of a bitch." He muttered under his breath as he tensed, before him the little girl's face was full of horror… and guilt as CASIE included, likely making her the source of the loud noise when she broke down into tears earlier. The aliens had stopped the carriage and had joined the two with ugly sneers in their faces, the woman was gagged and four of them held her to watch as those two from earlier began to undress the girl to her mother's and Adam's horror.

Adam Jensen was no Saint but he was ex-SWAT there's no way he was going to stand still as a little girl was assaulted before his eyes by alien freaks.

As the two aliens positioned themselves for what Adam feared was going to happen with CASIE confirming it again to his disgust, enough was enough for the cyborg. He immediately changed weapons as he took out the sniper rifle from his inventory and took aim for the heads of both aliens as they lined in a straight path on either sides of the girl as they prepared themselves.

However before anything could be done both the creatures collapsed like puppets without their strings with their heads bursting like watermelons. Immediately the jeering from the other creatures stopped and the hopeless faces of the mother and the kidnapped women turned to shock.

A sound of moving boots could be heard as all of them turned to the back of the carriage some distance away stood a man. The man was a human, with weird black glasses on his eyes, and was dressed in the strangest garb the women had ever seen, a deep dark tunic like the robes of a mage. Was he a mage?

The goblins immediately took positions, the archers at the back as the ones with the spears stood on the front ignoring their dead comrades as instincts and battle hardened experience took over, they could see no weapons on him but obviously he was the one responsible for attacking them as his face was contorted in rage.

For a moment neither side moved, and then all at once they released their arrows at the man. But unlike their expectations he didn't pull out a shield or try to dodge. Instead defying common logic he disappeared like he wasn't even there.

Confused the goblins looked around and then started sniffing the air and turned to another direction where Adam had quickly dodged earlier, to Adam's surprise the goblin's weren't fooled and could track him by smell at that distance where the wind no longer masked the smell of Adam's metallic body parts.

The goblins once more made to aim their weapons but before they could do so Adam was already running towards them as his prosthetic hands transformed into deadly blades, choosing to not waste ammunition. Adam dodged the first four goblins' attempts to skewer him as he jumped over their attacks and then kicked two of them on their heads with his augmented feet killing them and jumped a few feet into the air as he twisted and bisected the other two.

He quickly dodged the arrows shot at him and missed the spear of a goblin as he crushed it's head on his arm and bisected another. He caught an arrow with his hand and then put it right through the eye of a goblin that approached him, he was too fast to the goblins as with unnatural speed for a human he killed two more with a kick and then a punch to the face.

Out of the corner of his eyes he could make out two from the remaining five moving towards the captives possibly to use as hostage, Adam quickly took out a pistol and with pinpoint accuracy shot both in the head.

Just then he felt something impact his torso, he noticed it was one of the archers had picked up a spear and had sneaked close enough to aim for his heart, unfortunately stone spear met the protection of dermal armour and broke. The surprised goblin collapsed to a punch to the face dead on impact.

Adam quickly ended the battle by getting close and slicing off the heads of the remaining goblins.

With all the goblins dead Adam got rid of the ropes on the relieved women and girls. He then proceeded to ask them a few questions of where he was and was surprised to know it was a world of castles and feudal lords full of swords and superstition with some occasional dangerous wildlife and other native intelligent life. At least that's what he thought. He promised to accompany them acting as security towards the city. Speaking of superstition…

" What kind of magic was that? I've never seen any artifacts like it." Asked some girl who looked like she was dressed in a Halloween costume of a witch.

Jensen didn't want to give an answer and walked away from her when he saw an older woman dressed in white muttering a prayer with a staff in hand.

"Oh Earth Mother…"

And before his disbelieving stare he watched all the wounds of the injured women heal instantly. Could it really be? A world of magic?

At that moment Adam could only say a single statement for the absurdity of his current predicament.

" I didn't ask for this."


End file.
